netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
All-Out Mythos Civil War
Gameplay This fighting game is a 1 vs 1 3D weapon based fighting game. Each fighter possesses a Muto, a spirit that is based on a historical fictional warrior, myth god, or monster. The characters can move freely around the stage as seen in Castlevania Judgement. If an opponent attacks the other opponent's Mutos, it will lose one spirit point. If all five are lost, you won't be able to use Mutos for awhile. Additionally while each fighter has their own Mutos as a default, you can switch it out with another whatever you want. Each character has two gauge attacks called Mutos Divine and Mutos Command. Mutos Commands is what each character has and can be uses which decreases the Mutos Gauge. If a Mutos Gauge is at maximum, the fighter glows blue, surging with fighting spirit, and can perform a cinematic attack called Mutos Divine. You are given the choice of two Mutos Divines which can be chosen and can only use one per match. Mutos Types: * Historic - These manifest spiritual humanoid versions of the warriors * Kami - These are Mutos that manifest it's features like hats on the character and manifests a weapon * Animus - These are Mutos that have a formless spectral form and animal features of the monster Plot Years ago, a great battle was fought between the gods of Olympus and the monster Typhon. The gods were afraid to fight him due to his size, monstrous appearance, and power. The only thing that stood a chance was the father of the gods and champion of Olympus Zeus. Eventually, Zeus defeated Typhon but at a price of the land being in ruins. Many years later, an accident causes people to develop fighting spirits called Mutos, which are based around historical warriors, gods, and monsters, and Typhon in spiritual form with a host. It's a race of against time to send Typhon back to where he should from days of old. Game Modes * History - An arcade mode where you fight 15 opponents to reach Typhon. * Civil War - Multiplayer mode. * Kamikaze - Survival mode * Trojan War - Score attack * Dojo - Training mode * Coupe - Team Arcade Characters Playable * Agnar Evensen * Aimee Kelly * Ain * Alana Day * Alos * Ammaya Hisakawa * Amunta * Anteros Papalias * Apolline Patera * Araki Isono * Axel Ihle * Azai Mine * Brygus Fotos * Chang Hu * Chrysoula Spanou * Cody Porter * Corey Cole * Edward Sims * Egil Blom * Erlend Aarrestad * Evan Cooper * Evzen Glaros * Finley Armstrong * Fuukunaga Kingo * Geng Feng * Gregory Trainos * Gu Kang * Gu My * Hany Nahas * Haytham Sarraf * Het-hert * Hugo Dahlby * Huo He * Iori Hoshiyo * Isaac Moses * Isak Skaug * Itsutsuji Moriaki * Iwasaki Sechi * Jin Shuren * Jody King * Joshua Porter * Joseph Cook * Julie Burns * Kamuzu Wasem * Kanuna * Khafra * Kolbjørn Heiberg * Larissa Zenou * Leach Cooper * Lillian Rega * Long Su * Magnus Melberg * Marcus Rows * Margot Ihle * Megan Everett * Meliza Verga * Men-na * Murakami Yorinori * Nakamura Tanenaga * Niklas Lier * Odine * Owen Perry * Philemon Rondas * Ra-men-kheper * Rhys Hill * Ritsyshima Sosa * Rory Parry * Sarah Bahar * Sebastian Grant * Shakir * Shiroma Eisuke * Sigrun Henjum * Stefanos Molas * Tabia * Tao Jiahao * Teshima Au * Tian Yu * Tilly Andrews * Ulrik Flaten * Warren Sweet * Xia Ah * Xu Cai * Zeng Zhelan * Zeno Nicolis Final Boss * Venkalth